Panty Raid
by Strickens
Summary: Marceline has an obsession with Bonnibel's scent, she just can't get enough of it. Crack-fic.


**Another Tumblr prompt. This is my first attempt at a crack fic? It's meant to be mostly for the funs, and some sweetness. Marceline adorableness, Bubblegum cuteness, and Ice King his usual cooky old self. And Gunther, don't forget that little wenker ;)**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky on this afternoon in the land of Ooo. It occasionally peeked its face out from behind thin white clouds, washing the ground below in speckled shadows. A dark shape made its way inconspicuously across the the land, its skin covered by thick clothing and a large sun hat adorned its head. Even through her protective gloves and jeans, Marceline could still feel the sting of the UV rays on her pale skin, but she didn't stop as she floated towards the Candy Kingdom.

Her cheeks puckered with a smile as the Castle drew closer, and she spared a moment to look down to make sure Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was still otherwise engaged in a science demonstration for a group of candy people in the Castle gardens. A slight chuckle escaped her throat as the Princess poured a pink liquid into a beaker of bright green fluid, causing a loud hissing sound and a multicoloured cloud to erupt from it and envelop Bonnibel and the people in the front row.

Turning her head back up to the Castle, Marceline spotted the balcony that lead into Bonnibel's bedchamber, and flew over to it. The double windows that led into the room weren't latched, so she gently nudged them open before zipping inside. She tugged on the curtains to draw them closed, until only a sliver of sunlight was beaming through onto the plush carpet.

Catching her hat by the brim, she flipped it off and tossed it onto the Princess's bed. With a click of her tongue, she hovered in place as she let her eyes scan the darkened room, her pupils dilating to let more light in. Her face lit up as she spotted what she was looking for.

Marceline flew over to the clothes hamper that was in the corner near Bonni's wardrobe, doing a graceful flip in the air on her way over there. Using a finger to flick the lid open, she let out a small noise as she lowered herself down beside the laundry basket, pressing her face into the random articles of pink clothing that were bulging out at the top of the pile.

A childish smile snuck across her face as her nose morphed into a triangular bat snout, her nostrils twitching as she shuffled her face across the soft fabric of Bonnibel's favourite pink hoodie. She just couldn't help herself, Bonnibel just had this scent about her that she couldn't resist, no matter how hard she tried. With her overly sensitive sense of smell, she would catch whiffs of it even if the Princess was nowhere in sight. It called to her, and she needed it.

She had begun making these trips weekly, nestling herself in the laundry of her favourite pink-skinned girl and practically bathing in the scents of strawberry, lilac, vanilla and a tinge of sugary bubblegum. Bonnibel had already caught her twice, and scorned her for it, rightfully so.

And so Marceline decided she needed to find something she could take home with her, so she would always have that delicious scent nearby for her to bury her face in, becoming intoxicated in it.

Jamming her hands into the laundry, she begun sifting through fabric. Jeans, dresses, socks... no. None of these would do. Her fingers caught on something... lacy? It was softer, and thinner than most anything else in the basket. Drawing her hand out, she allowed the small piece of fabric to dangle from her index finger. Marceline let out a cheeky giggle, biting her lip as she inspected it.

It was a lacy pair of panties. Soft pink, the lace in a little floral design, with fabric so sheer between them that she could only imagine how much of that pink skin would be visible underneath them when they were adorned by their owner. Marceline's cheeks flushed a little at this, lifting the panties to her bat nose and inhaling deeply, her eyes glazing over as she did so.

They still had the same scent, but there was another, slightly musky aroma combined with it. It was soft, but heady, and it almost made the Vampire a little dizzy.

"These will do. Heh, sorry Bon', looks like you'll have to get yourself another pair." Marceline spoke only to herself, giving another chuckle as she balled up the panties and shoved them into her back pocket.

She stood up, her feet lifting off the ground as she floated towards the bed to grab her hat. Pressing it over her dark locks of hair, she made her way to the curtains, bracing herself as the sunlight poured back inside on drawing them open. With a small frown, she opened the window a crack, taking off with her prize before anyone could spot her and dob on her to the Princess.

* * *

Several days had passed since she had stolen the Princess's underwear, and with each day that went by, Marceline grew more confident that she had gotten away with her thievery. Laying on her back in the air, floating a few inches above her rock hard couch, she let her fingers slide and scratch against the thin fabric of the pink panties. Lifting them up to her nostrils, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the mixture of smells that greeted her sinus, like a freshly bloomed rose on a warm, Spring day.

Marceline was knocked out of her stupor by a sudden knock at her door. Her eyes snapping open, she lost her concentration and crashed onto her couch, the hard cushions not a welcoming object against her back. The knock came again. Glaring towards the front door, she hastily took the panties and shoved them into the crack between two cushions.

She got up and floated towards the door. Suddenly overcome with nervousness, worried that it might be Bonnibel herself come to reveal that she had found out about her theft, she scratched at the back of her neck.

"Whoever it is, it better be important or else I'll mess you up!" she called out, trying to sound threatening. A shuffle of feet came from behind the front door before she was met with a reply.

"Marceline? It's your old pal, Ice King!" came the voice of the somewhat nervous, but ever persistent Princess thief. Marceline rolled her eyes, reaching out to turn the knob, throwing the door open.

"OH, Marceline! I thought you were going to leave Gunther and I out here for a minute there..." he replied, nervously patting his fingertips together. Marceline crossed her arms before letting out a dejected sigh, moving out of the way and waving for him to come inside.

"Why are you here, Simon?" she asked, watching carefully as the old man toddled in, Gunther waddling slowly behind him. The Ice King looked thoughtful for a moment before a huge grin cracked across his face.

"Why am I here? Why Marceline, you didn't forget about your jam sesh buddy now did you? I thought we could record some awesome tunes man! I even wrote some lyrics," he replied, reaching into his messy beard and pulling out several pieces of yellowed paper with tears and creases in them.

Marceline reached out and took the papers, holding them in front of her face to read the lyrics. She absent mindedly scratched at a nostril, before digging her finger in and plucking out a booger, rolling it up and flicking it off into a corner of the room.

"These are terrible." she said, her face deadpan as she flipped a page over, continuing to read. Ice King wasn't paying attention to her any more, he was inspecting her collection of musical instruments, running a finger over the smooth body of a guitar and admiring his reflection in it.

"Wenk?" Gunther's questioning honk came from the couch, and Ice King turned his attention to the penguin, his eyes brightening.

"Oh Sweety, what's that you've found?" he asked, shuffling over to the penguin who was standing up on the couch, waving a pair of pink panties back and forth. He plucked the panties from Gunther's hands, lifting them up to his face, eyes widening.

"Oh ho, Marceline! Why, I'm flattered that you'd prepare some sexy lingerie for my visit, but you know you don't need sexy panties to impress the Ice King." he said raunchily, wriggling his eyebrows as he inspected them further.

Marceline dropped the papers, her mouth agape as she watched Simon playing with the underwear, his wrinkly old man fingers getting his stank all over the precious fabric.

"I... wait a minute..." he stopped his ministrations as a name embroidered on the hem caught his eyes. His lips knit together as he read it.

"Princess Bubblegum... what... Marceline! What are you doing with the Princess's underwear?" he accused her suddenly, putting his hands on his hips while still holding onto the lacy underwear. Marceline growled, storming over to him.

"Give those back, Simon!" she demanded, reaching for the panties, but he turned away, stretching his arm as far away from the vampire as he could while pressing his other hand into her collarbone.

"Oh no you don't! These belong to MY Princess! She's MINE, and you can't have her OR her under garments!" he snapped back, glaring at her as his wrinkled fingers wrapped around the fabric, crinkling them. Marceline whined as she watched them being ruined.

"Ugh, cut it out man, get your gross old man hands off them!" she shouted, shoving harshly at him, pushing them both to the ground. They landed in a heap, Ice King proclaiming that Bonnibel was his as he held the panties just out of Marceline's grip while she mashed a hand into his face.

"Give them back you crazy old coot!" She yelled, lunging forwards and finally grabbing onto them, before landing face first on her stained carpet, the Ice King carrying on from somewhere behind her while Gunther jumped up and down on his gut with vigour.

The sound of a female clearing her throat caused Marceline and Ice King to fall silent, and Marceline let her head slowly drift upwards, her eyes being met with a cross armed Princess Bubblegum with a more than displeased look on her face.

Marceline shuffled back quickly, her cheeks blushing as she tossed the panties at Ice King, who was now sitting up and glancing back and forth between the two women.

"It was Ice King, he took them Bonni, I-I was just... just getting..." Marceline begun, moving away as Ice King frowned, pressing the panties back at her. They shoved at each other for several moments, not wanting to be the victim of Bonnibel's incoming wrath.

"Both of you, cut it out this instant!" Bonnibel yelled, her face flushing with anger as she balled her fists at her side. Marceline swallowed quickly, her face falling as the pink underwear landed gracefully in her lap.

"Marceline, I know it was you, so don't bother wasting my time lying to me about it." Bonnibel snapped, taking a step forwards to grab Ice King by the collar of his robe, pulling him up and onto his feet roughly. He gave a little whimper of fear, crinkling his brow as he made eye contact with the Princess.

"I uh... hi Princess... my sweet... how are y-" he was cut short by the Princess's hand wrapping around his beard, tugging him forcefully towards the front door, where she planted a shoe in his back and booted him out onto the front porch. Gunther chased after him quickly, his little feet going as fast as they could.

Ice King stood up, just in time to have the door slammed in his face.

"Ah, I'll just... come back when you're not so busy then... come on Gunther!" he called from the other side, his voice and Gunther's 'wenks' drifting off into the distance.

Bonnibel turned and walked back into the lounge room, where an ashamed Marceline was still sitting on the floor. Her hair covered her face as her fingers splayed over the ruined undies laying in her lap.

"I'm sorry Bonni..." Marceline muttered under her breath, letting out a long sigh and half expecting the Princess to storm out right then and there, leaving her to brew in her shame until the Vampire decided to come out of hiding again.

Wanting to just crawl up into a ball and die, she slouched over even further, not even noticing the sound of rustling clothes and two feet lifting up then settling back on the ground again.

That's when it hit her. That scent... she lifted her eyes. In front of her face, a pair of black satin underwear hung from the hand of Bonnibel, dangling before her eyes as if in temptation. She could tell by the smell and the heat radiating off them that they were the ones Bonnibel must have been wearing underneath her dress all day. The Princess made a noise of impatience as she stared down at Marceline.

"Bonni?" the Vampire quizzed, slowly standing up, but trying her best to avoid eye contact out of embarrassment. Bonni rolled her eyes, shaking the panties in front of her again.

"Are you going to take them or not, Marceline?" she asked firmly, but as demanding as her voice was, there was a sparkle in her eyes that almost made Marcy think she was doing this to make her happy. Marcy glanced between the black panties and Bonni's face several times, before reaching forward suddenly and taking them from her grip, however not before a pink hand caught her wrist.

Marceline threw a questioning look at the Princess, noticing her face softening as Bonni looked back at her. The hand was warm and soft against her cool, grey skin, and it made her skin tingle from the contact.

"Don't ruin these ones, Marce. Because I'm not replacing them if you do, do I make myself clear?" Bonnibel told her, and although her voice wasn't threatening, it definitely made the vampire consider finding a safe or some kind of secret compartment to lock the undies away in.

The vampire nodded quickly, taking the underwear in both hands and holding it tightly against her chest, rubbing her wrist from where Bonni had been holding her.

"I won't Bonni. Man, I should probably stop letting Ice King in my house anyway, he reeks of penguin fart or something." she replied, trying her best to be light hearted, just so that she didn't irritate her friend even more than she had already. With a thought, she quickly bent down and picked up the pink panties and held them out to the Princess. Bonnibel screwed her face up.

"You should probably throw those out, Marceline. I cannot salvage them, and to be quite frank, I don't want to wear something that Ice King has had his hands all over." she replied, giving a disgusting look at the underwear. Marceline grinned.

"Soooo... you wouldn't have a problem with me touching them then?" she teased, her fangs poking out of her mouth playfully. Bonnibel rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Marceline, really. Vampires are meant to be foul, vicious creatures that stalk their prey in the cover of the night, sucking the blood from innocent victims and leaving them for dead. Yet here you are, going through my laundry and sniffing my lingerie. I'm starting to seriously doubt you're as evil as you pretend to be." Bonnibel replied, raising an eyebrow and smiling triumphantly at her comeback. Marceline growled and shoved the panties into her jeans pocket.

"Hey, I am evil! It's not my fault your kindness rubs off on me!" she snapped back, her eyes glowing red as she took a step closer to Bonnibel. However, as she watched a sweet smile creep across the Princess's lips, and recanting what she had just said, a blush burned itself deeply into her face.

Marceline mumbled to herself, turning away. A stray pink hand brushed raven hair from her face, and a pair of soft lips pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. The Vampire shied away from the motion, blushing even harder and rubbing at the cheek as Bonnibel grinned at her.

"You truly can be sweet sometimes Marce, it's really quite fetching on you, you know." she replied tenderly, straightening her dress before turning and making her way towards the front door.

"Thanks." Marceline mumbled, following along after her as Bonnibel opened the door, stepping out onto the front porch. The Princess noticed it was getting dark outside the dreary cave where Marcy's house was, biting her lip in thought as she turned her gaze back to the Vampire. Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"It's getting dark out. If you wish to thank me, you can give me a lift home?" what had started off as a demand had turned into a tentative question at the end, and Bonni watched expectantly as a mixture of worry, confusion and excitement crossed Marceline's face. Before she could say anything, the Princess was scooped up bridal style, and found herself being flown out of the cave in the cool night air.

"Marcy! Be careful, I'm not wearing any underwear you know! I don't want people down below to see..." Bonni begun, squealing a little as Marcy adjusted her grip, letting out a low chuckle at the Princess's reaction.

"Don't worry Bon, I've got you." she replied, her voice comforting and caressing against a pink ear. Bonnibel's cheeks flushed a little, tucking her head into the nape of a slender grey neck. It smelled good, like lavender, mint and the subtle muskiness of sweat. She inhaled the scent, her nose tickling the fine hairs along the grey skin there.

"So that's why you like it so much..." she whispered, letting out a little sigh. Marcy peered down at her.

"Hmm? You say something?" the vampire asked, one of her fangs poking out in an absolutely adorable way. Bonni shook her head.

"Nothing Marce." she replied, making a mental note to herself to visit Marceline again in the next week. With the way the Vampire lived, she was fairly confident she would have no trouble finding a suitable pair of panties she could take home, so she would always have that scent close to her.

It would be only fair, after all.


End file.
